Universe (ours)
Our Universe is a name for the universe we humans currently inhabit. This includes the individuals who contributed to this wiki. As far as we are aware, our universe is the only observable and measurable space, though this may change in the future. While the entire universe is still a mystery, what we can gather about our Observable universe is that it contains 3 spatial dimensions and 1 temporal (time) dimension and is a total of 93 billion light years in diameter. As far as we have been able to determine, there has been no sign of life except for us (yet). It is possible that the universe is indeed infinite. Though the Big Bang theory would suggest that at one point the universe was compressed into a small point which then "exploded" into the surrounding nothingness; something like this could still have happened if our universe were infinite. The measurable space we call the "Universe" could have been compressed into a point within a larger infinite space before simply expanding (a process which obviously continues to this day). However the more our universe expands, the longer it takes light to reach our planet, meaning unless we begin to expand ourselves further throughout the universe it will take longer and longer to discover more of the whole universe. Other names for this space are "The Known Universe" or "Reality", though the latter term can be applied to everything that exists whether or not humans are aware of it. Explore the Universe * Observable universe ** Pisces–Cetus Supercluster Complex (supercluster complex) *** Laniakea Supercluster (supercluster) ***** Virgo Supercluster (supercluster) ***** Local Group (galaxy group) ****** Milky Way (barred spiral galaxy) ******* Sagittarius A* (supermassive black hole) ******* Milky Way Bar (central bar) ******* Perseus Arm ******* Norma Arm ******* Scutum-Centaurus Arm ******* Carina-Sagittarius Arm ******* Orion-Cygnus Arm ******** Local Bubble ********* Local Interstellar Cloud ********** The Solar System *********** The Sun (G-type star) *********** Inner Solar System ************ Mercury (terrestrial planet) ************ Venus (terrestrial planet) ************ Earth (terrestrial planet) ************* The Moon (satellite) ************ Mars (terrestrial planet) ************* Phobos (satellite) ************* Deimos (satellite) *********** Asteroid Belt ************ Vesta (minor planet, asteroid) ************ Ceres (minor planet, dwarf planet, asteroid) *********** Outer Solar System ************ Trojan Asteroids ************ Jupiter (jovian planet) ************* Io (satellite) ************* Europa (satellite) ************* Ganymede (satellite) ************* Callisto (satellite) ************ Saturn (jovian planet) ************* Mimas (satellite) ************* Enceladus (satellite) ************* Tethys (satellite) ************* Dione (satellite) ************* Rhea (satellite) ************* Titan (satellite) ************* Iapetus (satellite) ************ Uranus (jovian planet) ************* Miranda (satellite) ************* Ariel (satellite) ************* Umbriel (satellite) ************* Titania (satellite) ************* Oberon (satellite) ************ Neptune (jovian planet) ************* Triton (satellite) *********** Kuiper Belt ************ Pluto (minor planet, dwarf planet) ************* Charon (satellite) ************ Haumea (minor planet, dwarf planet) ************ Makemake (minor planet, dwarf planet) *********** Scattered Disc ************ Eris (minor planet, dwarf planet) *********** Detached Objects ************ Sedna (minor planet) *********** Oort Cloud ****** Andromeda Galaxy (spiral galaxy) ****** Triangulum Galaxy (spiral galaxy) ***** M81 Group (galaxy group) ***** M101 Group (galaxy group) ***** M51 Group (galaxy group) ***** M66 Group (galaxy group) ***** M96 Group (galaxy group) ***** Draco Group (galaxy group) ***** Ursa Major Group (galaxy group) ***** Virgo Cluster (galaxy cluster) ***** The Great Attractor (gravitational anomaly) **** Hydra-Centaurus Supercluster (supercluster) ***** Antlia Wall (supercluster) ***** Centaurus Supercluster (supercluster) **** Pavo-Indus Supercluster (supercluster) **** Southern Supercluster (supercluster) ***** Fornax Cluster (galaxy cluster) *** Perseus-Pisces Supercluster (supercluster) *** Sculptor Supercluster (supercluster) *** Pisces-Cetus A Supercluster (supercluster) *** Pisces-Cetus B Supercluster (supercluster) Category:Verse Category:Cosmology Category:Explore the Universe Category:Physical cosmology